the four shadow lords
by pyrin firestorm
Summary: i don't own Rosario vampire or any of it's characters. i may change the rating later on. and for now the one pairing i can give away is ocxmizore. read review and enjoy.
1. trouble on the first day

Me and Tskune both climb onto the bus and choose seats near the back. As I sat I watched Tskune adjust his sword and place it next to him.

"I really hope this place isn't boring." I say as I adjust my belt with the twelve metal cylinders in special holders.

"Pyrin any place you go is never boring." Tskune says as the bus enters the tunnel.

"Hey Tskune I think we are going to need to be on guard here." I say as the bus leaves the tunnel and parks in front of a scarecrow.

"Be careful you two. Youkai academy is a scary place." The bus driver tells us as we get off. As the bus drives off I put the hood of my black sweatshirt up and start heading for the school. Me and Tskune had been walking for five minutes when we heard the sound of a bike and someone shouting

"LOOKOUT!" we both move to either side of the road as a girl with pink hair goes past us on a bike. As we watch here we see the bike wobble and start to fall. Without realizing what I'm doing I am running towards her sliding on the ground catching her keeping her from hitting the ground. Tskune jogs up to us and glares at me as he works to untangle her skirt from her bikes chain. She opens her eyes and smacks both Tskune and me before she goes and hides behind a tree.

"Well see if we help you ever again."Tskune and I both walk off.

"Stupid Perverts." The girl says getting up and goes to pick up the bike and stops noticing the blood.

"**They are warriors and you offended them by jumping to conclusions."** A voice says from the rosary around her neck. She licks the blood on her arm and grimaces at the taste. She then tries a bit of the blood on her bike and ends up licking it all off.

"That blood was delicious." She says as she gets back on her bike

"**Good luck getting more. After the insult you dealt them both. "I wouldn't be surprised if they beat you to a pulp."** The voice from her rosary says as she rides off.

Tskune and I walk out of the headmaster's office having just received permission to carry our weapons.

"Well I say we keep an eye out for those who need a beat down." I say as we walk down the hall. Stopping as we hear two feminine screams coming from the front of the school. We rush to the nearest window to see two girls surrounded by twenty guys.

"Looks like our first volunteers." Tskune says as I jump out the window and land on one of the guys tonfa in hand as Tskune lands on another guy who was right behind me.

"Well Tskune seems my fears didn't come true. Not even our first day and already trouble to stop." I say as I stomp on the head of the guy I landed on.

"Why don't you two mind your own damn business. Those girls are coming with us for some 'fun'." The biggest one of the group says.

"Well then I guess we should make this quick. Eh Pyrin?" Tskune asks as I take a fighting stance

"Girls I suggest you leave here now." I say turning my head and noticing for the first time their unusual hair colors of blue and violet. They grab their bags and run towards the dorms.

"You think that will help them all we have to do is kill you and catch up to them." The leader says as he rushes at me trying to punch me into the ground only to have his jaw broken by my tonfa.

The two girls watch the fight from a distance. "I hope the two of them are alright." The blue haired one says.

"This wouldn't have happened if not for your oversized breasts." The violet haired one says starting an argument with the blue haired one.

Tskune and I both knockout the last two idiots at the same time "Well this was easy." I say turning to look at Tskune.

"True I didn't even need to unsheathe my sword." Tskune says as he checks to make sure each of the idiots are knocked out.

"I'll be right back."I tell him before heading to the sound of bickering. I find the two girls from earlier arguing behind some bushes. "I thought you two ran off to the dorms?" I say as I sit down on a rock. At the sound of my voice they both stop arguing and look at me embarrassed. "I didn't catch your names before I told you to run. I am Pyrin De Firestorm." I stand up as I speak and bow after giving my name.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki." The violet haired one says bowing to me.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." The blue haired one says smothering me in a hug till Tskune pries her off of me.

"Please refrain from smothering my friend." Tskune says as I gasp for air.

"Thanks Tskune she caught me off guard." I say standing up "Girls this is Tskune Aono." Tskune bows to both of them. Then we both turn to leave but are stopped by the girls placing a hand on our shoulder before kissing us on the cheek.

"Thanks for the save Pyrin." Mizore says in my ear before her and Kurumu walk past us and head to the girl's dorm.

"Dude I think we are the luckiest guys on campus." Tskune says as we watch the girls walk off before heading to the boy's dorms not noticing the glares we are getting from most of the male students on campus.

Authors notes.

Well I thank you all for reading it took me awhile to write this and I hope you will review it. If you have any questions that won't make me give away the story feel free to ask and I will answer them.


	2. class one battle and offers

The next morning I wake up early and meet Tskune up on the roof of the dorms for some light training. "You ready to get your ass whooped Tskune?" I say smiling.

"You wish Py." He says taking an offensive stance as I tuck my hands into my sleeves.

"Then come on prove me wrong." I taunt causing him to rush at me throwing a punch at my head that I dodge and hit him in the gut with my knee. The fight goes on for an hour before we stop to get ready for the assembly that all students have to attend.

"Boy am I glad we showed up early." Tskune says as we make our way into the gym. As we go to enter we are both stopped by the student police.

"You two are coming with us." The three of them say reaching to restrain us only to end up eating sidewalk as Tskune and I vanish and reappear behind them.

"Weaklings." I say in disgust and adjust my sun glasses. Both Tskune and I turn as we hear someone clapping.

"Bravo you two you just passed. My name is Kuyou. I'm the head of the student police and I want both of you to join." Both Tskune and I look at each other and grin.

"And should we refuse?" Tskune asks putting his hands behind his head.

"Then I will have to kill you for attacking my subordinates." Kuyou says smirking

"Fine we will join but the instant you bore us we will destroy you." I say grinning like a demon. Kuyou smirks even more as his subordinates slowly start to rise.

"Good I'll see you both at the end of the day." He says turning and walking away

"So when are you going to crush him?" Tskune asks turning to look at me.

"Once he has no one for support." I answer heading towards the auditorium.

"That's cold even for you py." Tskune says following me.

…

After the assembly Tskune and I head to homeroom. We take two seats in the back as the teacher walks in.

"Hello class I'm you homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome. As you all already know this is a school for monsters." At that Tskune and I look at each other and smirk. We tune out most of the speech till a student in front of me says monsters should eat the men and rape the women. I kick him in the back of the head causing his head to hit his desk hard.

"Oh sure have their armies hunting us down with their guns. Good plan dumbass." He turns snarling at me. We stop glaring at each other as the door opens and the pink haired girl from before walks in and apologies for being late before taking her seat.

"You're a dead man punk." The dumbass says to me giving me a glare that says he will kill me.

"After school off school grounds then. If you're not a chicken." I say grinning like the Cheshire cat while Tskune looks at me in disbelief. The student smiles and turns back to face the teacher as I notice Mizore and Kurumu looking at me like I'm crazy.

At lunch Kurumu and Mizore corner me and Tskune while we are eating.

"Are you crazy?" both Mizore and Kurumu yell at me as they sit opposite us.

"No I'm perfectly sane." I say as I eat another piece of sushi. Tskune rolls his eyes and continues to eat his bento.

"You just picked a fight with the strongest person in out class." Kurumu snaps at me. Tskune turns and smiles at me.

"Third strongest." I say smiling at them.

"Who are the first two?" Mizore asks her eyebrow arched as me and Tskune grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Well if I'm the second strongest in our class." Tskune says before looking at me as the girls jaws drop.

"I'm the strongest student in our class." I say leaning back a bit. "Oh Tskune I'm going to need a green one." Tskune arches an eye brow before handing me what appears to be a green jaw breaker.

"You're the strongest student we have in class Pyrin?" Kurumu asks shocked.

"Yes and I plan to prove it by kicking that stuck up ass a lesson he won't soon forget." I say pocketing the 'jawbreaker' as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

After school I swing back to the dorms and change into my black combat outfit before heading to the designated spot. As I get closer I see a huge crowd has formed and I can hear the idiot saying that I'm a cowered and a chicken.

"Oh really you baboon faced piece of shit." I say causing the people ahead of me to turn and move out of my way.

"Oh so you decided to show weakling." He says smiling at me.

"I issued the challenge it would look bad if I didn't show. I just decided to change my clothes." I smile before shooting the "jawbreaker' into the air like flipping a coin before catching it in my mouth and crushing it with my teeth. "Just to be respectful. Names Pyrin Firestorm and I'm going to kick your ass into next week."

"Names Saizou" he changes into his monster form. "And I'm going to crush you into dust." As he flexes his muscles.

"Huh looks like I need to take back the baboon comment. Wouldn't want to insult them by grouping your ugly mug with them." I say pulling out my tonfa as Saizou rushes me. I grin as he throws a right hook at my head. A huge cloud of dust as the sound of ringing metal echoes around the clearing. As the dust settles Saizou is revealed his attack stopped by one of my tonfa. "Are you really this weak?" I ask before disappearing in a buzz of sound only to appear above Saizou bringing one of my legs down on his head hard enough to create a crater beneath him before he topples to the ground.

"You haven't beaten me yet. I am stronger than a weakling like you." He says before trying to grab my leg. I roll my eyes before I kick his arm hard breaking every bone in it causing him to cry out in pain and clutch his arm to him.

"You lose. And the only reason you lost was because I was your opponent." I say before hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. I turn to walk away but stop as I hear the sound of a person clapping. I keep turning to see Kuyou clapping his hands with a group of the student police behind him looking on in shock.

"Bravo firestorm you certainly live up to your title of the flash fang." He says grinning as the crowd starts muttering. "When I heard you set a fight up for after school I had no idea you were putting on a show. That was brilliant. The way you toyed with him before defeating him. That proves you are student police material. I also stopped by to give you and your friend Tskune your new uniforms." Kuyou snaps his fingers and two of the people he brought with him step forward holding two cases each holding a uniform. Tskune walks up beside me his sword against his shoulder.

"Thanks but we have our own uniforms that we will wear." Tskune and I say at the same time before walking off. Only to be stopped by a group of student police.

"I really must insist you wear these uniforms you two otherwise I will have to take you both into custody." Kuyou says stepping up behind us.

"Fine then but I'm going to wear this coat with it." I say my black trench coat blowing slightly in the breeze

"That's fine by me. Welcome to the student police." Kuyou says grinning as me and Tskune walk off with the cases followed by the girls.


	3. Author's notice

Authors notes.

This is mostly for the person who keeps reviewing as reader. You are not giving constructive criticism you are being a troll. This is fanfiction it is how I want it to be. I choose to add my own character instead of rewriting Tsukune. I would love to read some of your works but apparently you are to chicken to use your account to post reviews. So till you do shut up and sit down!

Now as for chapter 3. If anyone has any suggestions on fights or anything else I am open to suggestions. Mind you all though I plan to write this from Tsukune's perspective not pyrin's. so please for those who have ideas on what they would like to see tell me and it will probably happen. This will be deleated when chapter 3 is ready.


End file.
